<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upcoming Invader Zim/ZADR AUs/Fanfics by CircusFreakShow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488873">Upcoming Invader Zim/ZADR AUs/Fanfics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow'>CircusFreakShow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZADR stories/AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Randomness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Vote for most popular in your minds, but also draw/show me fanart of what they might look for. Adoptions will one day be a thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZADR stories/AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Upcoming Invader Zim/ZADR AUs/Fanfics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title says it all. Vote for most popular in your minds, but also draw/show me fanart of what they might look for. Adoptions will one day be a thing</p><p>  ~ Gives You Hell - This AU/story plot is Human!Zim and Dip's relationship from all the years. Inspired by the song of the same title</p><p>   ~ Hell Freezes Over If I Ever Love You - This AU is based off a roleplay I did with some friends about Zim being depressed after finding out the Tallests banishing him and Dip helps him slowly get better. This goes through lots of stages of their relationship growing in a different sense then it was before</p><p>     ~ Sugar Candy Cane - A much more Zim-Is-Good-And-Dr.Membrane-Is-Area51-Doctor type of stuff</p><p>       ~ Arraged - Old fic I wrote after hearing the Swan Princess' movie's This Is My Idea song and just saw ZADR in this as Dip as a son of Earth's most smartest scientist and and Tallests' being Zim guardians(Basically Zim's a space prince like person) and in order to have peace everywhere they are forced to marry and been told this since they met as kids. Excited to see pics of this</p><p>          ~ Who's crazy, you or me? - Kind of based off of a Creepypasta Theory of this show:<br/>(( https://www.deviantart.com/dib-the-survivor/journal/Invader-Zim-theory-369778687 )) But there's some twists</p><p> </p><p>More will be added soon so be updated on this 1 chapter!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>